Love of a Battle Freak
by purgatory013
Summary: when Irina Shiodou is captured by Vali she does expect to find love Irina x Vali all rights go to owners
1. Chapter 1

**hello this is my first high school dxd fan fiction as well as the first one with vali x irina**

 **hope you guys like and it will continue but if you don't like the fan fiction make more vali x irina fan fictions**

It was dark night as irina shidou was walking back to the hyoudou residence after returning to earth from heaven when suddenly

she saw a blue light travel at light speed at her like it was about to attack but when the light came to her it stopped and after the light died down she saw a young man

with silver hair and icy blue eyes and the young man said to her " greetings i am vali lucifer and i am going to use you as bait to lure hyoudou issei out to fight me "

and the he smirked as he knocked her out and took her to his secret base outside of kuoh city

[line break]

a few hours later

when irina woke up she had a throbbing pain in her head and she saw the young man who introduced himself as vali along with a man with blonde hair

and a rather buxom woman with black hair and cat ears vali then said " good morning " as she woke up and irina said "why did you pick me to kidnap why not some like xennovia or _asia_ " vali and the others could tell she was sad and thought they could use it to their advantage "because i sensed you were angry at the other lovers of hyoudou issei " vali said with a smirk " so what if i do " irina said sadly it was true as the prievous night irina was walking into issei's room to ask for something when she saw him kissing asia " then how about i offer you a deal " vali asked in avery stoic voice " what kind of deal " irina questioned " the kind where you can take revenge on the others " irina did want payback and vali was _very_ convincing " alright " irina simply said vali the smiled a smile akin to his ancestor and then said " sign here " vali the made a scroll appear out of thin air and a pen and handed it to irina and after looking it over once she then signed and vali smiled a genuine smile the stated " this is the begining of a beutiful relationship "

and the irina simply smiled and said " agreed, when will i get my revenge " she asked and vali said simply " soon "

 **hope you guys enjoyed and the reason i made this is because there are to many issei parings and not enough vali parings and because this very differnet before you say vali x kuroka**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 : training day

Irina woke up the next day thinking about last night's events as she walked to the dinning room of the Vali team's hq

when she was greeted by Vali Arthur and Kuroka " hope you got a good night's rest cause your going to need it for today " Vali stated

" what do you me….. " irina barely got to finish her sentence before she and the others went to the truing grounds to which when she got there she fell on her face

"ow" she cried " get up and fight me so i can test your strength " vali demanded more than asked " ok " irina answered and then she took out excalibur mimic and vali activated

his armor [Balance breaker] a monotone voice shouted and then irina lunged at vali and then slashed and then vali through a energy ball made out of demonic energy at her

and it exploded on impact knocking her back a fair bit to which vali was mentally shocked and then started to smirk and then said " well that is to be expected of a church exorist "

irina simply smirked and attacked again and again until vali simply said "time to end this albion now " [on it partner ] [ divide ] [ divide ] [divide ] [divide] after the forth divide irina fell to the ground and then vali said " you have potential " and then irina blushed and thought " why am i blushing " and then vali went on to say " attack your enimes with killing intent and you will gain the upper hand and i will hade my compatriot arthur here help train you and welcome to the kaos brigade " the he smiled his battle maniac smile that made irina blush again and then said " how long till we attack issei " and vali smiled genuinely and said " three months time " and then irina hugged him unexpectedly which made him blush and a little confused


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys me again with Love of a Battle Freak anyways i am going to place a poll on my profile page for the powers of a character from a story that i will write for those of you that read Black cat and a Silver dragon will probably guess which character anyways let's go**

Vali woke up in a somewhat odd position he had a naked Irina next on the right of him and a naked Kuroka on the left and Le Fay at his feet, Irina woke up with shriek as realized what happen and started saying " Lord please forgive me for losing my purity to a son of Lucifer please forgive me o lord amen " after she said that Vali clenched his head in pain and then said somewhat annyoed to Irina " You do realize Nothing Happened " And then Irina face went as red as Rias's hair but while Irina and Vali where talking Le Fay and Kuroka woke up and squealed " Vali-kun " and started to push her large breasts against his back causing Vali and Irina to blush until Vali said " Kuroka stop please " Kuroka replied in a very seductive voice " you know you like it " Vali then walked off to get a shower and change and he came back and headed for the mess hall as he Walked out of his room his arms got grabbed by Kuroka and Irina and they started walking with him and Le Fay was at his back when he got to the mess hall he was greated by Arthur and Bikou who were sitting down as Le fay prepared the food while Bikou asked Vali " how do you always get the Ladies " Vali sighed and simply stated " i wish i knew " to which they all started to laugh

Irina started thinking that they were a real team " well it seems like it is about time for us to head to japan " Vali stated everyone changed so we would not look too suspicious Vali still had his normal clothing Bikou was wearing a t shirt and some jeans Kuroka wore a black dress Arthur was wearing his normal clothes minus the tie same with Le Fay except minus her hat and they headed out and reached the ORC building and then Vali broke down the door and started smiling like a battle maniac as the ORC gasped in shock as they saw Irina

 **next week the show down anyways hope you guys enjoyed and plz review thanks**


End file.
